


Tomorrow & Responsibility

by Zarius



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Tony leaves an additional video recording for Peter to find should the mission prove successful (Endgame spoilers)





	Tomorrow & Responsibility

MESSAGE BEGINS

Hey underoos, it's me.

You know from experience with me and suits, if I don't feel like I deserve them, I shouldn't wear them. You don't know how many times I've said that about grey tracksuits, but on the wife's orders I've gotta always keep them on when we go on our sprints across the park, gotta keep fit, gotta keep moving.

Keep moving. Because I can never stop.

That's something we all have to do in life, it's not because you don't want to stop, it's because you don't need to. If you think life is never gonna surprise you in the eventuality you keep still, that's a tough mindset to have because everyone around you is constantly changing their own damn minds.

Somedays they're convinced you gotta move on, other days they're trying to turn tail on tomorrow and give yesterday a second chance.

And for a brief moment, lunch to be precise, eating toasted beans on waffles, I just didn't want that.

Yesterday is no tomorrow I said, looking back you can't experience anything but the pain in knowing your risks didn't pay off.

But then I thought about that photo of you and I, the sheer joy of knowing you in your prime was a gift I thought I'd never truly have again, until suddenly I had it. The precious, priceless gift courtesy of Ms. Potts. Our child, our every tomorrow, our legacy beyond us, and I realised yesterday was a gateway, only through yesterday could I recall every lesson and moral I'd learned from my years serving with the Avengers, convictions I could pass onto her.

If there's a chance I can open her up to a world forged by all of my choices. Now, tomorrow, yesterday, I stand a pretty good shot of winning dad of this and every other year.

The suit doesn't make the person; it's the soul inside of it, but who's to say that soul is exclusively yours? Forgive me if I downplay my own existential value here kid, but I carried way more in my chest than just a rusty reactor. Eventually you have to let that soul out, and when that time comes, and you meet someone that can help you release it, it becomes your greatest responsibility.

My soul's elsewhere now. It's in her. I am yesterday, she is tomorrow, and I gotta show her how well yesterday is at kicking ass.

So you think about that when you're swinging over the city when this is all over, spitting out those webs from your wrist shooters, you think about what kind of soul you are, how you allowed your yesterdays to inform your own decisions. You tell your Aunt every day you love her, you tell whoever marries you that you won't hesitate in sharing your soul, your power, with her...or even him, I'm not judging.

Hopefully I'm there to see it happen, failing that, you have this recording, you have all of me here, talking about exercise, food, and babies. All that grown up shit, for every yesterday of your life, and hopefully you're watching this today.

We deserve tomorrow kid, all of us do.

There's a duller darker world just waiting for you to brighten it up. I hope I can open the gates for you.

Would be a real kick in the dick if tomorrow just died on me.

MESSAGE ENDS


End file.
